Crazy Love
by FireBender055
Summary: A completely made up love story
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Carzy Love by FireBender055

everyone is at least 23

Chapter 1 - Introduction

(Tyson just stares at his true love, Sarah, but one problem, she doesn't know how he feels)

Tyson: Hey, Sarah (Sweating Bullets)

Sarah: oh, hey Tyson, what s up?

Tyson: nothing new, hey, I uh...um...hope you have a nice day

Sarah: thanks, you too, well, I'll see you later then

Tyson: see you later *thinking: Damn! I am so stupid, why can't I just tell her how I feel*

Sarah: *thinking: (Sighs) I know he likes me, and I like him too, why doesn't he just tell me how he feels, maybe, if I get him alone, in a quite setting, umm, I need some help*

(Sarah goes to find one of Tyson's friends)

Sarah: there you are! I need your help

John: ok, with what?

Sarah: I need to get Tyson alone and relaxed, where does he go to unwind when he is stressed?

John: there is a spot in the woods, but he made me promise not to tell anyone, but you, I think I know what you are planning and I will help

Sarah: thanks, can you take me there tomorrow?

John: I can take you there now

Sarah: Thanks, lets go

(John takes Sarah to Tyson's special place, where he likes to unwind)

Sarah: I can see why he likes coming here, it's so peaceful

John: (whispers) get down! There he is, he said he wasn't coming here today, he must be worked up over something or someone (looks at Sarah)

Tyson: (sighs) I don't know how I am going to tell her how much she means to me

Sarah: (whispers) tomorrow, I am coming here tomorrow and I need you to convince him or something to get him here, ok?

John: (whispers) ok, I will stress him out or something, then he will come here after our encounter, it will be about 3pm

Sarah: (whispers) ok, now lets get out of here before he spots us

(John and Sarah leave)

The Next Day

John: hey Tyson, what are your plans for the day?

Tyson: I don't know, it's to hot to think, maybe to hot to do anything

John: well, I m having a pool party and your invited, Sarah might be there too and she will be wearing her two piece swim suit

Tyson: (turns red at the thought of Sarah in a two piece) sorry, I can't come, but thanks for the invite, see you later John

John: later Tyson *thinking: he is on his way Sarah*

(Tyson arrives at his happy place, and removes his clothes down to his boxers and jumps into the pond)

Tyson: (Floating on his back) now I m running away from her, what is wrong with me? Oh well, I'm not big on parties anyway

(Sarah watches from a pair of bushes the other side of the pond)

Sarah: Time to put my plan into action

(Sarah removes all of her clothing and quietly slips into the pond)

Tyson: well, I guess I can take this time to think about how I'm going to tell her how I feel

(Sarah is still swimming quietly towards Tyson, and when she got close to him, she dived down below him)

Tyson: maybe, I could write her a note, and stick it on her front door, no, no, that won't do, damn, it's to hot to think)

(Tyson shuts his eyes and tries to take a nap on the pond, meanwhile, Sarah rises and brushes against him)

Tyson: (startled) What the heel was that?!

(Tyson looks around, but can't see anything)

Tyson: maybe it was just a fish, oh well

(Tyson starts floating on his back again, and shuts his eyes)

Tyson: today is so peaceful, it's nice, I think I'll go lay in the grass, under a tree and let the sun dry me off

(Tyson swims to the shore before Sarah could make her move)

Sarah: *thinking: Damn! Why won't he stay still! oh, he's laying in the grass, now is my chance*

Tyson: Today turned out to be perfect, I wish this day will never end

(Sarah waits for him to go to sleep, before she leaves the pond, and five minutes pass by and he passes out)

Sarah: *thinking: now is my chance*

(Sarah quietly leaves the pond and lays next to Tyson, making sure her body is touching his)

Sarah: *thinking: I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up*

(Two hours pass and Tyson wakes up with his head on Sarah's chest, but he does not know it yet)

Tyson: (Eyes still shut) *thinking: that smell, it is familiar, but I can't place it*

(Sarah wakes up and looks at Tyson and smiles)

Tyson: (Still half a sleep) I love you Sarah

Sarah: I love you too Tyson

(Tysons eyes shoot open and sees a breast right in front of his face, he jumps back a foot and sees who's it is)

Tyson: Sarah! Wait, how did you get here and why are you here?

Sarah: First, I walked and second, because of you, that is, I know you love me and I love you, so, I got tired of waiting for you to tell me how you felt, so I decided to tell you how I felt in my own special way, and I'm yours forever

Tyson: (Blushing) REALLY?! You love me, and you want to be mine forever, well, I love you too and I want to be yours forever too

(Tyson glances at Sarah's naked body before kissing her on the lips) 


	2. Chapter 2 - A Very Happy Day

Crazy Love by FireBender055

Chapter 2 - A Very Happy Day

(The following day)

(Tyson wakes up next to his new girlfriend)

Tyson: Good morning Sarah, it looks like passed out at Happy Spot

Sarah: (stretching) yeah, I guess so. so, what do you want to do today?

Tyson: You mean besides putting our clothes on?

Sarah: (Looks at Tyson and then herself) yeah that might be a good idea, but my clothes are on the other side of the pond, if you go get them you can dress me when you get back

Tyson: ok, I ll be right back (leaves to go get her clothes)

(5 minutes later, he returns with her clothes)

Sarah: ok, before you dress me, I want you to kiss me, but without these

(Sarah pulls Tyson's underwear down)

Sarah: that s better, now kiss me

Tyson: ok, and why did you pull my underwear down?

Sarah: cause I wanted to kiss you while we are fully naked, I didn't know when we'll have a chance to do it

Tyson: that s good enough for me (Starts kissing Sarah)

(Tyson and Sarah kiss for a few minutes)

Tyson: wow, that was awesome, my second kiss, you can dress me for that awesome kiss, it was better than the first

Sarah: alright, where are your clothes?

Tyson: over there by the bushes, next to yours

Sarah: thanks

(Sarah grabs his underwear and slowly puts them on, but before she pulls them all the way up, she softly strokes his dick, sending a wave of pleasure through his body, after she is done with that, she pulls his underwear the rest of the way up, and she puts his shirt and pants on, and then gives him a very deep and passionate kiss)

Tyson: WOW! that was intense, thank you

Sarah: no problem, no it's my turn to get dressed

Tyson: (Smiles) ok, here I come

(Tyson grabs her panties and puts them on her, but, before he completely puts them on, he starts to finger her, which sends waves of pleasure through her whole body, when he stops, he puts her panties the rest of the way on, and he grabs her bra and puts it on her after he feels her boobs, then he puts her shirt on her and then her pants, then he gives her a very deep and passionate kiss)

Sarah: I think we should celebrate our relationship

Tyson: alright, how are we going to do that?

Sarah: let's throw a small party

Tyson: I don't really do parties

Sarah: that was before I was your girlfriend, I will stick with you

Tyson: ok, only if you promise not to leave my side

Sarah: deal

(Later that day)

Tyson: hey, john, I m having a party later today, wonna come?

John: sure, what s the occasion?

Tyson: Sarah, my new girlfriend, is the occasion

John: Sweet, I'll be there

Tyson: Thanks, see you later

John: later

(Sarah is approaching some of her friends)

Sarah: hey, what s up?

Monica: Nothing

Leslie: Ya, nothing much, how about you?

Sarah: I am throwing a party later, wonna come?

Monica: sure we'll come

Leslie: what s the party for?

Sarah: my boyfriend, Tyson, we're celebrating our relationship

Leslie: that's the guy you like, right?

Sarah: yep and it turned out he was nervous to tell me how he felt about me as well

Monica: wow, at least you know how he feels now

Sarah: the thing is, I already knew how he felt, I just got tired of waiting for him to tell me, so I told him how felt

Leslie: awesome, we'll be there for sure

Sarah: see you guys later

Monica & Leslie: Later

(John goes to invite his brother Samson to the party)

Samson: Yeah, I'll go and I'll bring the drinks

John: alright, just don't bring only rootbeer, bring a varity of sodas

Samson: ok

John: see you tonight

Samson: Later

(Later that day during the party)

Tyson: thanks Sarah for convincing me to be a part of this (hiccups), sorry about that

Sarah: no problem, hey after the party you wonna show me around your house?

Tyson: sure

(A few hours pass and the party is over)

Sarah: so, you gonna show me around?

Tyson: sure, but can I do it in the morning? I am really tired

Sarah: ok, can I spend the night? cause it's late

Tyson: ok, you can use my bed, I call the couch

Sarah: No, let's share the bed, ok?

Tyson: ok, let's go to bed, together

(Both Tyson and Sarah go to bed) 


End file.
